wayside_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Miss Wendy Nogard
Miss Wendy Nogard is a character in the Wayside School books. She does not appear in the cartoon. She appears in Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger as a substitute for Mrs. Jewls's class where she uses the ear on top of her head to read thoughts and turn the students against each other, though she has a change of heart after hearing the thoughts of Mavis Jewls. Appearance Miss Nogard's most notable feature is the third ear on top of her head, which is obscured by her thick, frizzy brown hair. This ear does not look different than the other two, though she is bothered by the quantity. According to "Ears," she has dark eyes. Louis seems to believe Miss Nogard is very beautiful, and the two end up getting together by the end of the book. Personality Miss Wendy Nogard's backstory is revealed in "Ears" when it is shown that at one point, she was a gentle and kind person before her heart was broken by Xavier Dalton. At this point, Miss Nogard thought it was rude to listen to others' thoughts, especially since she rarely ever heard anything that interesting. However, after the breakup, she became bitter and evil, knowing how shallow Xavier's love for her actually was. Her redemption, as shown in "The Little Stranger," shows that Miss Wendy Nogard's behavior is largely influenced by how she perceives humans, from the ones she interacts with. Relationships Louis in love.]]When Miss Nogard first met Louis, she had the intention of breaking his heart just like any other man, though admittedly, she felt kind of sorry for him, thinking he was actually cute, as is seen in "Flowers for a Very Special Person." In "Way-High-Up Ball" and "Flowers for a Very Special Person," she seems to often keep herself out of the way of Louis, though she is aware of his crush on her, hearing it from all the students. By "The Little Stranger," however, when Louis rescues her from falling out of a window, and with the bitterness caking her heart being dissolved after listening to Mavis Jewls's thoughts, she eventually agrees to date Louis, especially since he is able to accept her despite her third ear. Xavier Dalton Miss Nogard met Xavier Dalton in a museum, and quickly developed a crush on him, reading his thoughts so she could appeal to his interests better. The two started dating for a few months and grew close, but upon Xavier learning about her third ear, he believed she was disgusting, and although he never said it, Miss Nogard heard anyway. Miss Nogard's sour break-up with Xavier eventually led to her becoming bitter and evil, breaking the heart of any man who tried to date her prior to Louis. Appearances Currently, Miss Wendy Nogard has only appeared eight times in the Wayside School books. Major appearances are denoted in bold. *"Ears" *"Glum and Blah" *"Guilty" *"Never Laugh at a Shoelace" *"Way-High-Up Ball" *"Flowers for a Very Special Person" *"Stupid" *"The Little Stranger" Trivia *While she isn't the teacher of the thirtieth story for as long as Mrs. Drazil, she appears in as many chapters, as Mrs. Drazil is absent in "Time Out." *Her last name "Nogard" is "dragon" spelled backwards. Gallery Ears 1995.jpg|"Ears" (1995) Ears 2003.png|"Ears" (2003) Ears Illustration.jpg|"Ears" (2004) Ears Heitz.png|"Ears" (2019) Glum and Blah Illustration.jpg|"Glum and Blah" (2004) Guilty Illustration.jpg|"Guilty" (2004) Maurecia Ashamed Guilty.jpg|"Guilty" (2004) Louis Nogard Love The Little Stranger.jpg|"The Little Stranger" (2004) Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Teachers Category:Females Category:Introduced in Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger Category:Alive characters Category:Book-exclusive content